You are the One
by OnemRush17
Summary: This takes place towards the end of episode "Playtime" and the episode "Family Time" Alec has been helping Kiera non-stop catching the bad guys, destroying Liber8s plans, but what happens when he starts to develop feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
"Kiera!...Kiera!, can you hear me!" Alec was typing on his computer, trying to reboot her. She has been under Liber8's mind control for the past two hours and attacked her partner Carols.

"Kiera!...come in Kiera!, Damn it!" Alec was getting furious, she hasn't responded in the past hour.

Kiera was lying helpless on the floor while her partner Carlos was knocked out, they had been investigating a video game company who was behind these brainwashings, led by Liber8 themselves.

Alec was at the farm in his hideout typing away entering codes, anything to get Kiera back. He wanted her to be safe from harm, but this was different, her CMR had been severely damaged so it was taking longer to get her back.

"Kiera...come on, don't do this to me!" Alec was now trying hard to fight back tears and typing away until finally she came to.

"Who da man!" Alec rose from his chair and threw a fist in the air smiling and wiping away the tears. He had finally brought Kiera back, his Kiera.

Kiera opens her eyes and realizes she is in the video game company, she tries to get up, but she feels this pain as if she was hit by a truck or something. She's finally on her feet and looks around. Her CMR kicks in sending a rush of pain to her head causing her to almost fall to her knees. The pain finally goes away, she's back online.

"Alec...you there?" she asks while looking around the room.

Back at the barn in his hideout Alec is dancing, he hears Kiera's voice through his Bluetooth headset

"Kiera, you're alright." He stops dancing and a smile emerges on his face at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, I'm ok..what happened to..." She turns around and notices Carlos on the floor.

"Carlos!" She rushes to his side. She tries to pick him up but no luck.

"Alec."

"They are on their way." He starts typing the coordinates of where their team can locate them.

Carols ends up in the hospital; he received a severe head injury from fighting Kiera, but she doesn't recall fighting her boss has suspended Carlos from duty until he is fully healed.

Kiera on the other hand goes home to rest from a long day of work, and figuring out how Liber8 got to control her, She enters her apartment.

"Kiera." Alec spoke while typing.

"Hey, Alec." She starts to take off her clothes to reveal her suit underneath.

"I was wondering how...you are doing?" "Except for the fact that Liber8 got into my head, tried to make me kill my partner and you saving me...I'd say I'm doing pretty good." She heads into the bathroom to wash up.

"That's good to hear, but hey, we'll catch them." Alec turns on the monitor to see through her CMR looking at herself in the mirror.

"Alec...I just want to say thank you, for stopping me back there...if it weren't for you I would have.."

"You're welcome." A smile crossed his face only this time it made his heart beat really fast.

"Kiera." Alec sounded nervous.

"Yes, Alec," as she starts to take off her suit.

Alec looks though the monitor and notices she is stripping naked, he turns the monitor off immediately.

"Never mind...goodnight, Kiera."He felt like a coward not telling her the truth.

"Goodnight, Alec." She smiles, she turns on the water to take a quick shower. She gets dressed and heads to bed awaiting a new day.

**I know what you all must be thinking Alec/Kiera? really? well for your information i think it would be awesome if they got together :)..when i first saw Alec i immediately thought it was her young ****husband like no joke ;) i was wrong, but as more episodes came in i felt they had a connection they play well with each other they are like protecting one another..and that episode where Alec shows her his head quarters i thought "He's trying to impress her awww"3 so yeah i like them together :) and with Carlos and Kiera i couldn't see anything more than Friendship so yeah i ship Alec/Kiera 3(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next morning Kiera got up and got dressed for work, her partner was still in the hospital. She wanted to pay him a visit. When she got there she checked in with the nurse and headed towards his room.

Carlos was on the bed with bandages on his cheeks, shoulders and arms. Kiera entered his room.

"Carlos," she motioned towards him.

Slowly opening his eyes he sees Kiera standing there.

"Kiera?" He tries to sit up, pain hits him hard in his back and stomach.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like hell." He tries to position his body to face her, his body is against it as rushes of pain hit him.

"Carols..." She looks at him.

"Yeah."

"Did I...did I do this to you?" she said sounding nervous.

"Kiera...it wasn't you who was fighting me it was that Liber8 group, they somehow found a way to take control of people's minds, don't blame yourself," he said giving her a nice heart warming smile.

"Thanks, but I still feel responsible for..."

"Kiera, stop it. It wasn't you, you couldn't have known that was going to happen. Don't beat yourself up about it ok." Carlos reaches to touch Kieras hand, for a moment to comfort her.

Her phone rings, she pulls away her hand taking the call outside the room.

"Hello," she speaks into her phone.

Alec was outside the barn feeding the horses with his Bluetooth headset on as he worked.

"Hey, Kiera, it's Alec...I was wondering if we could meet up later to talk?" Alec was sounding nervous on the other end.

"Yeah sure, when?" she said.

"Tomorrow sounds fine," he said as he picked up a square of hay for the horses.

"Ok great, tomorrow then...bye, Alec."

"Bye, Kiera." He was almost about to choke, why couldn't he talk normal, he probably thought he sounded like an idiot. He finished up and headed back to his headquarters.

Kiera hangs up her phone, walks back into the room, then looks at Carlos.

"Hey, I have to go, will you be ok?" she said as she motioned towards the door.

"Yeah, it's going to take a few more days for me to be fully healed," he said as be positioned himself back in the bed the way he was before, pain hitting every part of his body.

Kiera left heading towards the police department to get a more in depth look at how Liber8 was able to control her CMR. She heads into the building making her way towards her desk.

"Alec," she speaks in a whisper to make sure nobody hears her.

"Kiera...hey what can I help you with." Alec was on his computer awaiting her orders.

"I need you to locate the files for me of the two deaths that happened on the same day. The one with the brainwashings by Liber8." She starts typing as if she is searching for them, but actually it's Alec who does.

Alec starts typing, opening a bunch of files on his computer, looking through them to find the right files. He finds them and sends them to Kiera's computer.

"I'm..sending them to you now." He was acting like a three year old learning to speak.

"Thanks, Alec," she said as a smile formed on her face.

"You're..welcome, Kiera." He was starting to feel butterflies in his stomach. Ever since that night he saw her almost completely naked, he has felt different, like he was seeing Kiera in a whole different way. The truth was that Alec was catching feelings, feelings badly, for Kiera.


End file.
